Bright Lights
by iWandering-Shapeshifter
Summary: [oneshot] A week after the Ikedaya Raid and no fireworks to celebrate a victory? Just because her brother wants to be a stick in the mud about it doesn't mean she can't worm her way into watching some fireworks... rated for language/ r&r please.


**disclaimer**: Hakuouki is copyright to IDEA Factory/ Kawa belongs to me

* * *

An exhale escaped him; violet held gray with a trademark scowl. "No."

"B-but Toshi!" She declared, ready to defend her case.

"Your wrist is still bandaged, and it's only been a week or so since Ikedaya. Do you have any idea how stupid it would be to let you go out on the town in your condition?" He interrupted sharply, momentarily giving said limb a look between holding her stare.

Jerking her stare away, the younger Hijikata bit her lower lip, scowling at the navy color of her hakama. "Just because my wrist is on the mend doesn't mean I'm crippled. I can fight my way out of any situation! …And you know that, too." She scowled up at him from beneath her brow.

Toshi held her scowl for another agonizingly long moment, his own scowl outweighing hers still. "So you've proven in the past. Still, it's not wise. Just listen to Yamazaki and stay off the wrist for another few weeks, Yasakawa." He said with a tone finalizing the conversation's inevitable end, a tone she knew well by now.

Kawa exhaled through her nostrils in frustration and straightened to her feet. "You worry too much, you know that?" She groused, opening the door of his room and stepping out onto the porch, making sure to slam it on her way out as she strode off into the growing afternoon.

Sighing slightly, he scritched the back of his head with an exasperated look that followed his sister's leave. "All that for fireworks…" The elder Hijikata mused to the quieted room.

* * *

"Y'know he's gonna chew ya out later." He reminded as he walked alongside her, arms folded in his sleeves.

She brushed strands of hair behind her right ear. "If I worried about what sort of lecture he'd give me after doing something against his will, I'd have gray hair by now."

The lanky brunette shook his head, noting her hair she'd drawn into a side ponytail, dying sunlight highlighting the black locks; he smiled a little. "Doubt it; yer too collected to give a rat's ass about that… Even if he _is_ your big brother." He mused.

She glanced at him again, at his simple navy _yukata_ with faded green irises on the sleeves and bottom hem, and she smiled softly, looking away with a huff. "Navy looks good on you." She returned.

Souji perked an ear at her compliment, taking in the pale blue _yukata_ adorned with _x_'s she wore with a simple violet _obi_, smirking fondly; he slung his arm around her shoulders, squeezing her shoulder. "Bein' a bad girl by goin' against yer brother's word is kind of a turn-on." He jibed.

Kawa felt her cheeks heat slightly at his comment, laughing softly. "And while on that subject, I've got an idea." She mused lightly, stopping them and looking up at him.

Quirking a brow, Souji gave her an inquisitive look.

::::::::xl lx::::::::

Stars were beginning to poke out as the cover of night slowly overcame the Capital.

"_Cripes_ you're stubborn…" He grumbled, gripping her ankles as she tried to get onto the wall. "Got it?" He asked.

"A-almost… Got it!" She latched onto the more sturdy shingles, gripping the wall and grunting as she hoisted herself up onto the high wall, sighing; her wrist was killing her. She turned to extend her good hand to him.

He took her hand and grabbed onto the wall's rough surface for some sort of support, helping her pull him up onto the wall with her, releasing her hand once he got hold of the shingles, hoisting himself to sit next to her.

The couple shared a brief sigh of relief.

Souji looked up at the darkened sky, looking at her as she rubbed her wrist. "Doesn't hurt a lot, does it?" He wondered, watching her glance up at him.

"Just a little, but it's nothing I can't handle." Kawa replied absently, holding her bandaged forearm to her chest out of reflex. She smiled wryly up at him. "Sorry I made you worry." She apologized.

He blinked his green eyes once before he made a sideways face, poking her cheek. "Why wouldja think y'had me worried?" He returned.

She shooed his hand off, cheeks coloring pink. "I know you agreed with Toshi about my keeping off my sprained wrist; even though you're as laid-back about things as usual, you can't hide that you worry." Her face softened slightly and she looked at the stars twinkling high above their heads. "I told ya before, remember? I haven't known you as long as Toshi and Kondou-san have, but I do know you worry about me as much as I do you." She added quietly.

Souji soaked in her explanation and shook his head, looking at the sky again. "Can't blame me, can ya? Y'spent most of your life beating the shit outta people who challenged you, got scuffed a bit a year or so back, and just last week ya risked yer neck for me. Yer one reckless woman, y'know." He said.

"Is there something wrong with it?" Kawa wondered, looking at him pointedly. "Or should I remind you that you were pretty reckless too, a year ago, and just last week against those stupid ronin…"

"There's nothin' wrong with it, okay? I just don't wanna see you dead before the next New Year." He said sharply, seeing her eyes widen a fraction; he ran a hand through his brown hair, looking up at the stars. "We both acted stupid a year ago, and I'm pretty sure it's a friggin' miracle we're still alive. Call me selfish, but I don't wanna see you get hurt again, Kawa. Yer really the only reason I stayed sane last year, so ta lose you even after that shitstorm…" Long fingers knotting slightly in his ruffled bangs, his green eyes glared up at the heavens as a shiver threatened to roll down his spine at the thought of letting her die on his watch.

He couldn't let her die, not after all they'd been through… He _wouldn't_ let her die, even if it meant _his_ life.

"Souji…" She rubbed her eyes gingerly with the side of her dominant hand, looking away.

Souji blinked when feeling her soft lips press to his neck warmly; he looked at her as she rested her head on his shoulder, bandaged forearm held to her chest. "Kawa…"

"You kept me sane too, even when I wanted to fight that stupid list of rules and risk my neck… I'm glad you're still at my side, Souji." Kawa murmured, gray eyes resting on the lapel of his yukata slightly opened to flash his chest, a half-smile on her lips.

He quieted at her words, green eyes softening; he brushed some of her bangs back, dropping his hand to slide his arm around her waist. "Love you too." He replied, looking up at the night sky as the first set of fireworks began going off.

She looked up when hearing the distant thundering of fireworks, gray eyes widening in awe when another round went off, coloring the dark sky with different colors that exploded to die and then be revived with more fireworks. "They're beautiful." She said softly.

The lanky samurai glanced at her awed face and a fond grin formed on his handsome face. "Like you're _not?_" He mused in the same tone.

The swordswoman blinked and held his gaze; cheeks burning pink, she looked away with a shy smile on her lips. "Shut up." She chuckled, feeling him squeeze her waist as another wave of fireworks erupted into the night.

* * *

just something fluffy i wanted to write because i've been on a Hakuouki hype lately. also, hopefully i described Souji's yukata (at least that's what it looks like..) well; i eyeballed a scan of him wearing said clothing in a scanned image i have on my drive.

mainly a one shot, but also a short story. hope you liked it! feel free to give some feedback; let yourselves be heard, people.

anyway, lates! (:


End file.
